Si sa se passait comme ça
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: chapitre 4.Hao devient Shaman King et fait son royaume... Que devient Yoh? HaoxYoh
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Seddy

Disclamer: j'aimerai mais rien est à moi...

Note: je vous le dit, si vous aimez cette fic vous êtes sur d'avoir la fin parce que les autres chapitre sont déjà finit!

Seddy: Grand merci et dédicace à Nagreboshi!

1° chapitre!

0o0

Dans les couloirs d'un immense château, une personne au cheveux long et brun, une cape beige et un pantalon ample, allait vers les cachots du château.

Hao Asakura était devenu le roi des shamans malgré les efforts de tous ses ennemis, Jeanne et les X, sa famille...

Hao sourit à cette pensée.

Sa famille...

Il avait emprisonnez toute sa famille dans des cachots séparer, et allait voir justement l'une de ces personnes, qui désormais, lui appartenais corps et âme.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une des portes puis l'ouvrit pour y découvrir son frère allongé sur la pierre froide et dure.

Il le pris dans ses bras, et l'emmena jusqu'à ses appartements, où il le déposa doucement dans son lit entre les couvertures.

Quand Yoh se réveilla, Hao était à coter de lui, attendant tranquillement.

-Enfin réveiller?

-Ha... Hao?

-Oui Yoh?

-Je... je...

-Tu es rester en sommeil pendant plus de 2 mois... je suis évidement le nouveau shaman king depuis un mois... et toi, il lui releva le menton et l'apporta près de son visage, tu es désormais, mon nouveau jouet...

-QUOI?

-Et je te prierais de ne pas me manquer de respect! en commençant par m'appeler Hao-sama, et de me vouvoyer... sinon tout tes amis y passerons... en commençant par ton ami l'humain, est-ce bien compris?

-...

-Alors?

-... Oui Hao-sama

-Bien.

Il se mit sur son frère, l'enlevant de ses couvertures, l'embrassa avec désir.

Hao débarrassa Yoh de ses vêtement petit à petit, en embrassant doucement sa peau légèrement sale.

Yoh ferma ses yeux, se demandant comment tous sa était arrivé.

Et se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition de "jouet".

Il sentit la langue de son "maître" forcer ses lèvres, et les entrouvrit pour que Hao puisse entrer dans sa bouche.

Hao retira le pantalon de Yoh, puis son boxer et le regarda avec désir.

Cela durait depuis un mois maintenant.

Yoh maintenant se reposait jusqu'à que son maître, qui était en fait assoiffé d'envie sexuelle et lui faisait l'amour dès que possible, sa voulait dire, l'après-midi après manger, et après avoir manger le soir, se qui fit que Yoh était toujours épuisé.

Et justement Hao n'allait pas tardé à arriver.

Hao rentra dans la pièce quelque minutes après et s'approcha du lit où se trouvait son frère. Il retira sa cape et se mit sur Yoh pour l'embrasser qui se laissa totalement faire, tellement il était fatigué.

-Qui y a t'il Yoh?

-Ri-rien, Hao-sama... dit-il faiblement.

-Et tu crois que je vais te croire? dit celui-ci en mettant sa main sur le front de son frère. Tu es brûlant de fièvre! tu aurais pu me le dire!

-Excusez-moi Hao-sama...

-Ne te fatigues pas! tu es tellement brûlant de fièvre que tu risques de t'évanouir!

Il prit son frère dans ses bras, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie du château. Une infirmière arriva

-Qu'a t'il Hao-sama?

-Si je le savait je ne serait pas là!

-Excusez-moi maître.

La femme prit la température de Yoh, le toucha à plusieurs endroit, puis conclut:

-Hum... maître, cela va vous surprendre, mais je crois bien que Yoh est enceinte, j'imagine de vous.

-Q-quoi? Yoh? enceinte? mais, c'est un homme! pas une femme!

-Je sais... c'est bizarre... mais c'est comme sa...

-Moi qui voulait me trouver quelqu'un pour avoir un héritier ou une héritière...

-Je suis contente! vous pourrez savoir dans un mois si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

Et pour une fois, Hao sourit pour une bonne raison, il allait avoir un enfant!

-Mais Hao-sama...

-Quoi?

-Il faudra éviter ou ne plus du tout coucher avec Yoh pendant un petit moment.

-QUOI? je ne pourrais pas faire l'amour à Ma propriété?

-Il est tellement fatiguer qu'il risquerait de perdre l'enfant...

-Bon, d'accord... je vais le ramener avec moi!

-Bien sûr Hao-sama.

L'infirmière donna des médicaments à Hao pour qu'il les donne à Yoh.

ALLA! vous êtes content? j'espère! - moi personnellement j'adore!

Hao: moi aussi!

Yoh: tu m'as tous les soirs sa te suffit pas?

Hao: j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser de fouet... donc non c'est pas assez...

Seddy: huuuuuum REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Autrice: Seddy

Disclamer: rien est à moi a part la couronne de Hao, le lit et tout ce qu'y a dans le palais!

Hao: et moi aussi je fais mon disclaimer! tous m'appartient! et surtout Yoh et mon titre de Shaman King!

0o0

Il était dans des couvertures chaude...

-Huum... gémit le jeune homme au cheveux court.

Hao se rapprocha de son frère et s'assit près de lui:

-On se réveille?

-Hao-sama... que c'est-il passé?

-Il paraîtrais que tu es enceinte... dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-Qu...quoi? mais je suis un homme...

-Ce n'est pas grave... en tout cas... tu détient en toi mon unique héritier ou héritière... donc je vais prendre bien soin de toi, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Yoh, toujours en souriant, puis posa ses lèvres sur celle de son frère, dans un baiser lent et doux.

Hao déshabilla doucement Yoh oubliant ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière.

Yoh ferma les yeux. Lui? enceinte? il y avait des choses bizarre dans la vie.

Le Shaman King enleva le pantalon de son frère, puis son boxer et fit de même avec ses vêtements.

Il lécha ses lèvres, et Yoh trembla sous lui.

-Miam... soupira l'aîné.

Yoh savait que sa allait se passer... même si sa arrivait à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois il aimait se que Hao lui faisait subir... il aimait le sentir contre lui... l'embrassant, le touchant, le déshabillant lentement.

Le plus jeune gémi de plaisir quand Hao plongea sa langue dans son nombril.

Quand à Hao, lui prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir son frère. Il savait que son petit frère aimait ses caresses... il lisait dans ses pensées... et il y voyait une seul chose... encore!

Il prit le de son frère sexe dans sa main et commença un mouvement de va et viens dessus.

-Haooooo... gémit l'esclave.

L'interpeller prit le membre tendu de son frère dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient dessus.

Ce qui faisait rire Hao quand il y pensait, c'est que quand il couchait avec son frère, celui-ci oubliait tout le temps de l'appeler maître, et gémissait son prénom, et quand il jouissait, Yoh venait souvent se réfugier dans ses bras et s'endormait contre lui, alors que pour lui, il n'était qu'un simple esclave... enfin, plus maintenant qu'il portait son enfant...

Yoh jouit dans la bouche de son frère en un gémissement inaudible, puis Hao alla l'embrasser cinq secondes après.

-Je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui! l'infirmière ma demander de ne pas te faire l'amour pendant quelque temps... tu pourrais perdre l'enfant que tu portes...

0o0

1 mois plus tard

0o0

Yoh se réveilla doucement, pour voir son maître à ses côté, dormant encore, le tenant fermement contre son corps, presque protéctivement.

Hao lui se réveilla lentement, émergeant de son sommeil rempli de Shoyu (1), et il se rendit compte que pendant la nuit, il avait pris son Yoh dans ses bras, imaginant certainement que c'était l'une des bouteilles géante de Shoyu de son rêve... à cette penser il serra encore plus son esclave contre lui, et se souvînt que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il serait si l'enfant que portais Yoh était un garçon ou une fille!

Hao sentit que Yoh essayait de se dégager de son étreinte.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yoh?" demanda le Shaman King.

"Nausée... matinal!" répondit celui-ci en sortant du lit, fonçant vers la salle de bain.

Ca, Hao l'avait complètement oublier... les nausée matinal et habituelle de Yoh... sa c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle le pyromane ne faisait plus l'amour à Yoh... il pourrait très bien vomir pendant qu'il couchait ensemble...

L'esclave revînt 10 minutes après, après avoir rejeter tous ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Hao se leva et vînt enlacer Yoh. Si il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire l'amour, il l'utilisait au moins comme nounours!

"C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon" dit l'aîné à l'oreille de Yoh en mettant une main sur son ventre.

Yoh cola sa main à sa bouche avant de se re-diriger vers la salle de bain, s'arrachant de l'étreinte de Hao.

C'est incroyable se qu'il était respecter par Yoh des fois... sa fait peur...

BEÛRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hao en faillit vomir lui aussi, s'était ses réactions, quand il entendait Yoh vomir dans la cuvettes des toilettes...

0o0

/Un peu plus tard dans l'infirmerie, devant l'infirmière./

-Donc je vais demander Yoh de s'allonger.

L'esclave s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le lit que lui montra l'infirmière.

Elle passa un appareil qui marchait au furyoku.

"Repassez cette après midi pour voir les résultats, Hao-sama."

"Très bien!" répondit celui-ci en emmenant Yoh avec lui.

0o0

Hao arriva dans ses appartements, tirant son esclave par le bras.

Le roi des shamans poussa Yoh sur le lit et le déshabilla. Il ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à cette après-midi! et puis, les nausées de Yoh, il ne les avait que le matin!

Il se déshabilla à son tour, et se mit à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de son frère.

0o0

Après midi

0o0

"Vous êtes sûre de vouloir le savoir Hao-sama?" demanda l'infirmière.

Il répondit:

"Si vous ne me le dîtes pas..."

L'infirmière hocha la tête et pris son aspiration et dit à Hao:

"Félicitations Hao-sama! Dans huit mois, vous aurez des jumeaux! une fille et un garçon!"

BOUM

Sa c'était Yoh qui venait de s'évanouir sous le choc de l'annonce.

"Yoh? Sa va?" demanda Hao un minimum inquiet.

À suivre...

(1) 24° Tome! Opacho dit Hao adore le Shoyu!

Seddy: alalalalala! n.n Est-ce que Yoh va arrêter de gerber partout? est-ce que Hao va t-il cesser de prendre Yoh pour une bouteille géante de Shoyu? pourquoi l'autrice de cette fic s'intéresse tellement à l'infirmière? pourquoi je parle de moi à la 3° personne? Est-ce que cette fic va telle se finir en happy end?...

Hao: ... vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre...

Seddy/super impressionner/ comment ta su ce que j'allais dire?

Hao/pas possible... j'impressionne Seddy.../avec orgueil/ parce que je suis le shaman king voyons!

Seddy/super morte de rire/ HAHAHAHAHAHA même mon frère te bat facilement!

Hao: TT

Seddy/sers contre elle tous c'est bishi à elle/ REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Autrice: Seddy

Genre: romance, si on peut appeler sa comme sa... lool

Note: bon j'ai pas beaucoup d'idée... ne m'en voulez pas si ce chapitre est nul XD

Disclaimer: rien est à moi, a part le palais de Hao! les caméra que j'ai placé dans le lit des jumeau! mais sa faut surtout pas leurs dire! XD

0o0

BOUM

"Yoh? sa va?" demanda Hao un minimum inquiet.

"Il s'est juste évanoui! sûrement le choc! savoir que l'on est enceinte de jumeaux alors que l'on est sensé être un homme..."

Hao allais prendre son esclave dans ses bras, quand l'infirmière s'interposa.

"Je préférerais qu'il reste ici Hao-sama! on se c'est pas se qui peut se passer...!"

"Très bien.. quand pourrais-je le ramener dans mes appartements ?"

"Demain Hao-sama!"

Puis, il partit laissant ainsi, son esclave et ses jumeaux...

0o0

Rêve de Hao

0o0

Un jeune homme d'un peu près vingt deux ans s'approcha de lui.

'Yoh...'

"Hao!"

"Oui?

"Tu viens chéris?"

'Chéri? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?' cria le subconscient de Hao.

"J'arrive!"

Yoh s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

"Déjà six ans..."

0o0

Hao se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait fait un rêve... assez étrange... non! en fait complètement démesuré!

Yoh qui le tutoyait...

Et puis cette phrase... 'déjà six ans...'

Est-ce que c'était un rêve qui se passerait réellement?

Il fallait dire que Hao commençait vraiment à s'accrocher à Yoh. Et pas raisonnablement en plus!

0o0

"Madame!" appela Yoh.

"Oui?" répondit l'infirmière.

"Je... j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un et ..."

"Vous voudriez que je sois cette personne?"

"Heu... Oui, donc... je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Hao..."

"Oooh... je vois..."

"Et puis en fait, je suis très content de porter ces enfants! j'ai toujours adoré les enfants! je n'aurais jamais pensé en avoir un!" déclara t-il avec un grand sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hao.

"Hao-sama!" dit l'infirmière surprise.

"Je viens récupérer Yoh."

"Oui oui!"

Yoh se leva et suivit son maître, tête baissé.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yoh?" demanda Hao sans se retourner.

"Rien Hao-sama."

Hao, soucieux de la santé de son Yoh et ses jumeaux, lu les pensées de son esclave.

'Comment sa se fait?'

Hao lisait toujours dans ces pensées, curieux d'en savoir plus.

'Pourquoi ai-je dû tomber amoureux de Hao...'

"QUOI?" cria Hao sous le choc.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Hao-sama?" demanda Yoh, surpris par le cris de son maître.

"Ri... rien..."

Hao poursuivit sa route, n'osant se retourner, car après avoir lu les pensée de son frère, il avait gagné sur le visage, un beau rouge foncé.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Hao, celui-ci ordonna à Yoh:

"Déshabille toi, j'arrive!"

Yoh obéit, comme il en avait l'habitude, à son maître, et enleva tous ses habilles.

Le Shaman King arriva, et allongea Yoh sur son lit, et l'embrassa doucement.

Yoh répondit au baisé de Hao, et passa ses bras autour du cou de son maître.

0o0(1)

Hao se réveilla, et la première chose à laquelle il pensa, était ce qu'il avait découvert. Yoh était amoureux de lui...

Et il dormait à côter de lui, une marmotte...

Puis il ferma les yeux jusqu'à entendre un cri. Celui de Yoh.

"Yoh! qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Hao paniquer par le visage de Yoh qui s'était crisper une main sur son ventre.

Il appela l'infirmière, qui l'examina dans sa chambre.

"Hao-sama... je suis vraiment désoler de vous le dire, mais..." commença l'infirmière.

"Mais?"

"Yoh vient de perdre l'un des deux enfants qu'il portait..."

Hao passa son regard sur le corps endormie de son frère. Comment allait-il lui dire?

à suivre...

0o0

(1) je ne sais pas bien faire les lemons, donc ne m'en veuillez pas...

Seddy: pauv' Yoh...

Hao: ouai... pauv' Otôto...

Yoh: moi sa me dérange pas... j'ai jamais demandé à être transformer en poule...

Seddy: sans coeur... REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Autrice: Seddy

Genre: Romance enfin, si on peut appeler sa comme sa...

Disclaimer: Rie...

Hao: TOUS M'APPARTIENT et rien n'appartient à Seddy!

0o0

Yoh se réveilla, mais laissa ses yeux fermés.

"...Yoh vient de perdre l'un des deux enfants qu'il porte..."

Il entendit l'infirmière partir de la chambre, puis il sentit une larme couler doucement sur sa joue, et puis une deuxième, un troisième, jusqu'à qu'un torrent de larme coule sur son visage.

Hao resta devant Yoh, conscient qu'il pleurait, mais restait debout, impuissant...

Il entendit que son frère avait lâché un sanglot.

Il alla dans le lit, et pris Yoh dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurant.

"Shuuuuut... tous va bien Yoh..."

"Rien ne va Hao!" répondit celui-ci en pleurant "Je viens de perdre l'un de mes enfant et tu dis que sa va?"

"Yoh..."

L'interpeller sentit que son frère resserra son étreinte, et lui tourna sa tête dans le torse de Hao, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

"Hao... Je t'aime..."

"Je sais Yoh... J'ai lu dans tes pensées..."

L'Asakura au cheveux court le regarda avec des yeux rond.

"Ai shiteru Otôto" Il embrassa Yoh doucement. Un vrais baiser, ni brutale ou affamé, un baiser amoureux.

0o0

Yoh vînt le chercher dans sa chambre. Encore entrain de travailler... comme d'habitude!

"Hao!"

"Oui?

"Tu viens chéris?"

"J'arrive!"

Yoh s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

"Déjà six ans..."

"J'ai déjà entendu sa quelque part..." dit Hao avec un sourire.

"Quoi?"

"Nan rien!"

"Papa-sama!" cria un petit garçon de six ans qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Hana!" sourit Yoh "retourne à table Hana!"

"Oui! Papa-chan!"

L'enfant partit laissant Yoh avec son jumeau.

"Je t'aime Hao..."

"Moi aussi Otôto..." dit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

OWARIE

0o0

Seddy: END! Un Happy End en plus!

Hao/avec un mouchoir/ C'est bôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô!

Yoh: c'est plutôt pas mal ouai... mais c'est court...

Seddy: -.-''''wi j'avoue, c'est _super_ court... mais bon! j'ai quand même finit non?

Hao et Yoh: OUAI!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
